


Proving Worthy of Trust

by Diary



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Established Hilda Suarez/Bobby Talercio, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, POV Bobby Talercio, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hilda Suarez, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted under different title. Bobby and Hilda talk after she announces her pregnancy. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving Worthy of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ugly Betty.

“How’s Ignacio and the chipmunk taking things?”

Shrugging, Hilda sits down and stirs her tea. “Papi’s praying, and Betty has a crisis at Mode.”

“It seems like every few weeks, she’s dealing with something there,” he comments. “Little one should have her own office and parking place by now.”

Taking a deep breath, Hilda says, “Look, Bobby, you can walk away. I never asked Santos for anything, and I’ll never ask you for anything. But-”

“This is my kid, too,” he answers with an edge of irritation creeping into his voice. “Look, I know I used to be a thug, but that’s changed. I-”

“Just, listen to me,” she says.

He leans back.

“Being a parent is hard, Bobby. It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done. To be honest, if it weren’t for Mami and Papi and Betty, I honestly don’t know if I could have done it. And I’ll never regret having Justin, but when I was fifteen, I was smart enough to know that I was never having a baby until I finished college, had a good job, and was married to a great man. I just wasn’t smart enough to know that Santos couldn’t even be trusted not to use an expired condom.” Laughing, she shakes her head.

Taking a sip of her tea, she tells him, “I don’t think I got a full night’s sleep until Justin was eight. I never did, thank God, but,” she hesitates for a long moment, “but God help me, there were times when he was little that I came close to spanking him. Little kids need so much time, energy, and attention, especially ones like Justin. He’s always been so curious and creative. There were times he’d throw temper tantrums, and it was all I could to-”

“But it’s more than that, Bobby. I was lucky the four of us were able to figure things out so that I didn’t have to try to find babysitters or daycare. He needed so much, and sometimes, he still does. Food, clothes, doctor and dentist, and then, there’s all the extracurricular stuff he’s into. There were a few times we had to choose groceries over the electric bill.”

“Hilda, I know babies aren’t easy or cheap. Kids, either. That doesn’t-”

“Justin’s probably gay,” she interrupts. “He says he isn’t, but I’m his mother, Bobby. I’ve known since he was two. And I wish I could change the world for him, but I can’t. All I can do is make sure he always has a safe place to be. I remember you beat up Lucky Floyd when we were twelve. If you’re going to stick around, you’re never going to lay a hand on Justin or the baby. You’re never going to call my son any names, and if this baby happens to be- you’re not going to try to change him or her.”

“I love Justin,” he says. Reaching over to take her hand, he continues, “I love this baby, too. Hilda, I promise you, I’m never going to hurt either of them.”

“My father doesn’t trust you,” she says, “and I doubt he ever will. Santos refused to speak to me after I told him I was pregnant. He wasn’t there when I had Justin. He wasn’t there when Justin was three and had a 103 fever. He wasn’t there for ballet or soccer or spelling bees. And somehow, we managed to do all right. Even now, part of me is still angry, but I forgave him a long time ago. I won’t take it too hard if you walk, but if you make me trust you, if you make my son and my baby sister trust you, and then, you disappear when reality hits, I will literally hurt you.”

“What do I have to do to get you to trust me,” he asks. Squeezing her hand, he promises, “Whatever it is, I’ll do it.”

For a long moment, she’s quiet. “Just, decide. I have a doctor’s appointment on Sunday at ten. In the morning. Papi’s taking Justin for a boy’s day out, and Betty’s doing something with Claire Meade. I’m not pushing for marriage or us living together, but doctor’s appointments, things with Justin, all that, it’s a part of this. If this is too much, don’t bother showing, don’t give Justin anymore rides, and don’t come around again. If you’re in, be there. You have until ten-thirty. I’m serious, though,” she warns, “if you’re going to change your mind later on, just don’t come.”

“Okay,” he agrees. “I’ll be there. I promise.”

“Okay.” She finishes her tea.

“Here, I’ll get you some more.”

Handing him the cup, she stands up. “No. I have to get Justin from the mall. Hopefully, that kid hasn’t actually memorised Betty’s credit card number.”

Catching her eyes after the laughter dies down, he says, “Hey, I love you, too.”

Shaking her head, she smiles and reaches over to touch his cheek. “It’s too early and confusing for that, Bobby. If you’re going to be there, let’s just figure out what we need to do to get everyone adjusted. I’m not sure how Justin’s going to take everything, and if it’s possible, I want you and Papi both in the delivery room, okay?”

“Alright.” He leans over to kiss her.

Once she’s gone, he digs out the ring he bought and sighs. He knows she’s probably right. Her dad hates him, and she hasn’t even met his family. Him loving Justin doesn’t guarantee Justin will take the news of the baby and his part in it well.

After he proves he can be trusted, maybe then. 


End file.
